


Sleepless Nights on La Sirena

by softrdj



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sleep Deprivation, agnebal, im so bad at tagging things uh, literally just fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softrdj/pseuds/softrdj
Summary: @talvenhenki on tumblr asked: “Did you get any sleep last night?” and Agnebal perhaps?ask and ye shall receive ♥︎
Relationships: Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Sleepless Nights on La Sirena

Rios was used to lonely mornings on the bridge of La Sirena. It wasn’t like he particularly minded this though, as lonely usually equated to quiet. However, now that he had an entire crew.. Mornings were only quiet until everyone else woke up. This particular morning, Cris found himself up at 4 am, drinking coffee and looking out of the viewer. He was curled up in his chair, lost in thought, when he heard tiny, barely audible footsteps slowly approaching. He wasn’t necessarily surprised, as everyone usually woke up at their own pace. He had been awake nearly all night. It was a bad one, but he didn’t want to think about the nightmares that plagued him. 

He was brought out of these thoughts as a small hand touched his shoulder gently, as though not to startle him. Agnes. “Hey, you look a little lost there.” She paused, glancing over the expanse of Cris’ exhausted face and quickly making an assessment. An accurate one at that, but she couldn’t make assumptions without asking. “Did you get any sleep last night?” She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. She was so caring, what had he ever done to deserve someone so kind? He didn’t know, but he spoke up, attempting not to worry her. “I slept.. A bit.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t necessarily the full truth. Cris only slept long enough to have a nightmare, he woke up panicked and alone. Always alone. “For some reason, I don’t believe you.. No offense.” The sensitive doctor gave him a soft, kind smile. He knew that he probably looked as exhausted as he felt, but he couldn’t go back to sleep. He couldn’t. He was tired of the endless torture that he found behind closed eyes. Regardless, he leaned into Agnes’ touch. He hummed, “Must be obvious.” Agnes bit the inside of her lip and nodded, “Kinda, yeah. Here let me take this.” She reached across to take the coffee cup from his hands. He let her. She set the mug down somewhere that it wouldn’t be forgotten about later. She walked back over to where Cris was still curled up and reached out her hands, gesturing for the man to take them. “Come on.” He hesitated for only a moment before taking one of her offered hands and standing. They walked in silence as she guided the man to his quarters. He shook his head upon reaching the door and looked at Agnes’ hopeful face. “No, I can’t I- It’s too much, Ags.” The nickname slipped out without a second thought. Perhaps it was the combination of exhaustion and the fact that he was really starting to like the shorter woman. Her face softened substantially, “You don’t have to be alone, Cris. You don’t even have to sleep if that”s not what you want. I just ask that you lay with me.. Please?” The Captain couldn’t say no to that. If she wasn’t going to force him to sleep, he should be fine. He nodded in agreement. “Alright.” 

Only moments later, they found themselves in his bed, Cris holding Agnes close. She was facing him and running her fingers through his hair. Cris hummed and closed his eyes involuntarily, comforted by her actions, “How am I supposed to avoid sleep when you do that?” The doctor only smiled and continued running her fingers through his hair. He might have been grumbling about it, but the way he leaned further into the touch proved how he actually felt. The woman avoided speaking and instead began humming one of her favorite disney songs, something her mother had done when she was a kid. Cris only pulled her closer before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Maybe he didn’t always have to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I never promised to be good at writing-  
> Anyways. Hope you enjoyed regardless.


End file.
